The Lesser Glory: 6th Year as a Hufflepuff
by Larna Mandrea
Summary: Follow Hannah Abbott as she experiences her sixth year at Hogwarts; Voldemort is still at large, and the forces of Hannah and her friends Ernie and Justin are needed as part of the D.A. to help keep Hogwarts safe.
1. OWL Results

_Disclaimer: Our dear Jo Rowling is the proud owner of the Harry Potter series; I've just happened to expand upon it. Hannah and all of the Hogwarts students are her creation, as is the school and its respective houses. I did make up Hannah's family, but they're still part of JKR's little world. Lovely, lovely._

_A/N: This fic should bring some glory to the proud Hufflepuff's of the world. I was surprised that I was drawn to first write about Hannah Abbott, but the girl's got great potential. Please read and review-- I've got more written already, so don't let my fire go out! Thanks and enjoy!_

A small brown barn owl was tapping energetically on the windowpane, but Hannah did not want to get up. "'It's too early," she mumbled with a yawn, squinting up at a small clock that her friend Susan had made for her two Christmases ago. Eight miniature planets were revolving around a small glitter-encrusted star, and four hands spun speedily in a counterclockwise pattern overtop of them. The handmade trinket caused the teenager to crack a small grin, but she was still far too comfortable to stir.  
  
The tapping continued, and was soon accompanied by a sharp rapping on the bedroom door. "Hannah?" called Mrs. Abbot hesitantly, peering around the doorframe. Seeing that her daughter's eyes were open, although refusing consciousness, she bustled into the room and set down a pile of freshly laundered robes. "Hannah dear, get up! We're leaving in an hour, and your father is not in the best of moods, so I suggest you--" She broke off, staring distractedly at the owl, which was still tapping in frustration on the glass. Hannah sat up, wondering why her mother hadn't finished her sentence. "What?" she questioned, yawning; she received a reply almost immediately. "Oh, this poor, poor, creature, how long has it been stuck outside? The least you could do is to let the bird in, it's just trying to do its job--"  
  
"Muuuuuum!" groaned Hannah loudly, wincing at the light streaming in from the opened window. The owl began to coast in circles around her head, and she collapsed under her blankets with another sigh of frustration.  
  
"Now, now, none of that," chided Mrs. Abbott. "Come on, now, get up," she added, flipping on the light switch as she headed out of the room. "Scoot!"  
  
Hannah closed her eyes in exasperation, rising grudgingly from the safety of her bedcovers to take an attached envelope from the owl that had now come to rest on her nightstand. It hooted, and she prodded it gently with her finger, causing it to jump off the table and fly out the window, irritated. Flipping the letter over, Hannah searched it for the familiar seal and then, upon finding it, lay the envelope beside her and allowed her head to tip back onto a cool blue pillow. The warm summer air was still drifting into the room, and its comforting presence sent her back to sleep for several minutes.  
  
"Hannah, are you up?" The call came from the hallway, where her mother was scuttling towards the kitchen, presumably to start breakfast. Everything in the Abbott household was methodical; spontaneity wasn't a characteristic any of the family members boasted, although Hannah was the freest of the three. "Yes, Mamma," the girl called obligingly as she slid off her bed to shut the window. She cast a final longing glance at the picturesque landscape that was tantalizingly close before returning to her bed to consult the contents of her letter.  
  
_Mrs. H. Abbott,_

_Your Ordinary Wizarding Level evaluation scores are as follows._

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations _

_T__ransfiguration: Poor _

_Herbology: Outstanding _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations _

_Ancient Runes: Acceptable _

_Potions: Acceptable _

_Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable _

_Astronomy: Poor _

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations  
  
_Hannah surveyed her scores with delight. She had thought for sure she had failed her Ancient Runes exam, but was utterly pleased that she had somehow managed to squeak by. "Mum's going to be so pleased," she whispered, looking over her results once more in disbelief. Suddenly, she gave a laugh—her mind became filled with the memory of her practical Transfiguration exam. She still wasn't sure how she had created flocks of flamingoes, but Hannah hoped she never had an experience like that again. Justin had howled with laughter when he found out, and she became so upset that she placed a jelly-legs hex on him and stormed to her dormitory, where she sobbed for hours. Looking back, Hannah rather thought she had overreacted—after all, it was only an exam. That's what Ernie had told her, at least, and he was right. Glancing back at the parchment and grinning in satisfaction, Hannah began to get dressed; the smell of bacon was wafting down the hall, and she remembered how hungry she was. Tucking her hair back into a loose bun, she grabbed her letter and headed out to join her family at the breakfast table.  
  
Hannah was greeted by a deep, "Morning, sweetie," from her father and a platter full of fruit and bacon. "Eat up," chirped her mother, who was experimenting with a variety of new diets. Hannah sat down complacently but didn't pick up her fork. "I got my O.W.L. results this morning," she stated, biting her lip so as not to grin. Mrs. Abbott nearly dropped her wand in her hurry to sit down and stare expectantly at Hannah, her face alight with anticipation. Even Mr. Abbott set aside the Daily Prophet to devote his full attention to his daughter. "Well?" pressed her mother eagerly. Hannah's grin managed to slide across her cheeks as she offered a casual and offhand, "Seven." Hannah turned her gaze towards her mother, curious as to what her reaction would be.  
  
Linda Bisden, now Linda Abbott, was a witch who had attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Ravenclaw; she was a Prefect and had achieved success in most of her classes. She entered the field of muggle journalism after graduation, largely as a result of her success in Muggle Studies, and met a photographer by the name of Henry Abbott. They fell in love, did a lot of things Hannah didn't want to think about, and then moved to London with their new daughter.  
  
Hannah didn't have to wait long for a response; within moments, Mrs. Abbott had shrieked, "SEVEN!" Her father beamed at her and said, "Hannah sweetie, that's wonderful!" He grinned proudly at his daughter even though he had relatively little clue as to the importance of the examinations. Although he was a muggle, Linda had made him interested in wizard culture; he was even beginning to take and develop moving photographs.  
  
Looking back at her test results, Hannah was struck with inspiration. Shocked, she though, How could I have waited so long? "Mum, I'm going to send an owl. Thanks for breakfast!" Hannah leaned over the table to kiss her mother quickly on the cheek, nabbed two pieces of bacon, and began to run towards her room. Halfway there, she gave a cry of "Oops!" and turned around to collect her O.W.L. notice.  
  
Once in the safety of her own room, Hannah pulled out her favorite quill and some parchment and sprawled lazily on her periwinkle bedspread, grinning madly.  
  
_Dear Ernie,  
  
Hey! Having a good summer? I've just gotten my O.W.L. scores—seven! I'm so proud! I even got an outstanding in Herbology—I suppose my Poor in Transfiguration goes without saying? I'm sure you got a million or so, but I'm just tickled. Seven O.W.L.s! Who would have thought... amazing flamingo girl strikes again.  
  
I hope you're having a fun time in the United States. Is New York pretty? Are the muggles loud? I can't wait to see pictures! And I better see pictures, or you might end up sprouting mushrooms again. And this time, I'll tell people!  
  
Have you heard from Justin lately? I got a note from his at the beginning of the summer, but I haven't heard from him since. I hope he's doing well! I can't wait for the new term—it'll be our sixth year, Ernie! SIXTH! Oh, we're so close...  
  
Well, we have to leave (Mum's yelling at me again), but I'll see you in the Prefect's compartment on the 2nd! Bring the pictures!  
  
Love, Hannah (crazy flamingo girl) _


	2. A Prefect Reunion

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all of these characters, Hogwarts, and all those other happy little details that make us wish we could see all her secret notebooks. Tantalizing hints can be torturesome! But its ok, Jo, we love you--now get back to writing Book 6!**

**A/N: I've got chapter three all set and ready, so I'll post it when I get some feedback, eh? Sound like a good plan to you? Does to me. So give the Hufflepuffs some love and read! Then review! It'll make me happy... anyways, enjoy! Thanks!**

Diagon Alley was even better than Hannah remembered. The streets were packed with wizard families collecting books, clothes, quills, and wands in preparation for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Abbotts were in Flourish and Blotts gathering Hannah's supplies for the new term; Mr. Abbott was staring in excitement at the window display, and Hannah's mother was examining a book of spells for lessening housework. A shopkeeper was assisting Hannah in collecting her required textbooks when a familiar voice interrupted her conversation.  
  
"Hey, Botty!" called a lanky boy with a goofy grin spread across his face. Hannah grabbed her last book, the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6, and turned around with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"JUSTIN!" she squealed while running over to her classmate, who happened to be one of her best friends. "How are you? Did you get my owls? Was your summer exciting? Have you gotten all your things yet?"  
  
"Geez, Hannah, take a breath! You're still quite the chatterbox, unsurprisingly," he added, laughing. "I just came in to pick up my last few books. Seen Ernie around?"  
  
"Oh, he ordered his stuff ages ago. He's been in New York, he should have pictures, we've been owling back and forth all summer, and—oh, STOP it!" Hannah punched Justin on the shoulder, for he had just cast her a teasing look she hadn't seen since the last feast. "I do NOT have a crush on him!" she cried, but she felt her face flush and looked determinedly at her feet, hoping that her mother wasn't listening. Ernie was just a friend, after all—he had been her first friend, and she didn't like him as anything more than that. Justin was still grinning at her knowingly, so Hannah quickly changed the subject; they chattered mindlessly for a while about school, summer, O.W.L.s, and anything else they could think of. Her conversation had the desired effect, and as the pair walked out of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with unbelievably tall cones two hours later, schoolgirl crushes were the last thing on their minds.

Hannah boarded the train a few minutes before the bell tolled 11:00 so she could drop off her stuff and get a good seat with her friends; she was full of excitement and wished she could have changed into her school robes earlier. She longed for her familiar Hufflepuff crest and her shining prefect's badge—she had spent half an hour polishing it dutifully the night before. The second Hannah reached the carriage, she paused by the doorway and pulled her badge out of her pocket, pinning it on her purple top with pride.  
  
"It looks a little crooked, if you ask me," came a casually sly voice from the corner. The speaker wore a grin that matched his tone, and Hannah noted that his badge was perfectly aligned on his robe.  
  
"ERNIE!" Hannah was overcome with joy, and she greeted him with a tight embrace. He smiled as she released him and commented, "You sure look good." Hannah blushed, but gave a murmur of thanks before remembering the threat she had penned in her last letter to the other Hufflepuff Prefect. She took a step back, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her lips, and aimed her wand at him expertly. "You got my last letter, I assume?" she asked playfully. Ernie nodded and took a step back defensively. "Then where are those pictures you promised me?" the girl continued. Ernie laughed and held out his arms as if to demonstrate that he was hiding nothing.  
  
"Search me," he said in a low, mischievous voice, causing Hannah's face to shine. This was her favorite game to play; it had started in fourth year when she was unable to grasp the summoning charm. Ernie had learned it the fastest, followed quickly by Justin, but Hannah had extreme difficulty with the spell.  
  
"I—can't—do it!" she had cried in frustration late one night as she attempted to practice in the Hufflepuff common room. The room was nearly deserted; a group of chatting seventh year girls took up one corner and a pair of second year boys were playing gobstones by the fire. Hannah collapsed miserably onto a sunken yellow couch and shot a hard glare at the small glass she was trying to summon. Ernie and Justin were whispering on a sofa across the room, occasionally casting furtive glances at their distressed friend as though plotting something. Suddenly, after Hannah had uttered a small scream of anger, Justin ran over to the couch and pinned her arms so she couldn't move. Ernie was ready and cried, "Expelliarmus!"; he caught her wand deftly in his left hand. Justin attempted to slip Hannah's favorite charm bracelet off of her arm, a gift from her late grandmother, but the fourth year girl fought valiantly against him.  
  
"Stop it! What are you doing?" she had shouted as she kicked furiously at Justin, all to aware that the seventh year girls were all watching her struggle with interest. Ernie took advantage of this distraction and gave a mighty cry of, "Accio!" The bracelet zoomed to him with ease, and he pocketed it quickly as Justin released Hannah. She jumped off the couch to run after Ernie, but he anticipated it and ducked behind a dingy yellow armchair.  
  
"Stop it, Ernie!" she bellowed, her brow furrowed angrily. Hannah was on the verge of tears and pleaded, "I'm not in the mood. You know how much that means to me, now give it back. I want to go to bed."  
  
"No," he responded simply, a maddening grin of superiority flitting across his features. He tossed Hannah's wand back to her, and she caught it with surprise. She looked up at him for explanation, but he merely stared back at her. They stayed engaged in the staring contest for almost a minute until Justin decided to interrupt.  
  
"You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife," he said, laughing. In a flash, Hannah had whipped around and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Justin lay frozen on the couch, and Hannah turned back to Ernie, who was laughing openly. Hannah broke down and gave a small sigh of amusement, but pointed her wand warningly at Ernie. "C'mon now, what's this all about," she asked with a small smile. Ernie waggled his eyebrows and said, "You suck at summoning things."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes and lowered her wand slightly. "Yeah, like that's a surprise," she murmured sarcastically. Ernie ignored her comment and continued his explanation, smiling  
  
"Justin and I couldn't help but notice your predicament—that is, your desperate struggle to draw inanimate objects toward you--"  
  
"Drop the ego, Macmillan, and explain yourself." Hannah now had her wand pointed directly at Ernie, and the laughter was gone from her eyes.  
  
The boy merely grinned at this and shrugged. "Try it."  
  
"Try what?" Hannah asked suspiciously.  
  
"The summoning charm—or haven't you been listening?" he taunted, looking amused.  
  
"Nasty game this is, Mac," said Hannah, her mood turning sour once more.  
  
"Having your way, then," Ernie said coolly, turning to leave.  
  
"Accio bracelet!" Hannah flicked her wand hopefully, but had no luck. "It doesn't work!" she wailed, wanting more than ever to be in her dormitory.  
  
Ernie smiled encouragingly. "Just take a deep breath and try again. Concentrate on the bracelet."  
  
Hannah closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the item and the charm. When she reopened them, her face shone with determination. She aimed, and then stated clearly, "Accio bracelet." To her disbelief, the jewelry flew straight into her hand, and she stared at it in shock.  
  
"And that, my Hannah, is how it is done," Ernie said in quiet satisfaction, allowing her to savor her success. He patted her on the back, smiling as she slipped the bracelet back on her arm lovingly. "Night," he said, heading down the hall towards his bedroom. She murmured back, "Night," and walked slowly to her own dormitory, leaving Justin frozen on the couch.  
  
Ever since that incident, Ernie and Hannah would summon everything from each other as a sort of inside joke. Hannah grinned at Ernie, deciding that he must have the pictures kept in his inside pocket, his favorite place to hide things. She called the photographs to her with expert precision and smiled widely as they flew into her empty palm.  
  
The pair sat down and flipped through the snapshots, reliving Ernie's summer, while the other sixth year prefects wandered into the compartment. The Head Girl came in and issued the basic instructions to patrol the hallways and keep the students in line, reminding them that all prefects were role models and should act as such. Hannah chanced a glance around the compartment; Ernie's attention was entirely focused on the Head students, as was Hermione's, but Ron was rolling his eyes and picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. Grinning, Hannah continued looking around, her mind only halfway focused on the lecture. Draco and Pansy were flirting madly, so Hannah let her eyes slide to the Ravenclaw prefects instead. Padma was examining her nails in a manner of terrific boredom, while beside her Anthony was staring off into space, feigning attention. Hannah caught his eye and he waved; she waved back with a smile and then forced her attention back to the Head Boy, who was now finishing the speech.  
  
"You'll be informed periodically of the remainder of your duties, so be sure to stay on top of your schoolwork. Set a good example for the younger students, and remember—the school needs you. Keep Hogwarts a great place."  
  
The Head Girl interrupted him at this point, throwing him a look that clearly instructed him to stop talking. "His mindless ramblings aside, we want to have a great year. Just be responsible and have some fun." She checked her watch and added, "Alright, we should probably start patrolling the halls. Thanks guys!"  
  
The Head students left, followed closely by the Slytherin prefects, but the rest of the sixth years hung back to talk with each other; it had been an entire summer since they'd last seen their friends.  
  
"Pleasant summer?" asked Padma mildly, looking up from her nails.  
  
"Moderately," said Hermione with a shrug, and Ron nodded at her side, looking slightly glum. Ernie and Hannah exchanged glances, but Hermione apparently didn't want to discuss whatever had gone on. "Harry wants to start the D.A. back up this year, so we're spreading the word around," Ron said quietly.  
  
"We'll tell Justin and Susan," said Ernie, frowning in thought.  
  
"And Zacharias," Hannah chimed. They all stood there in silence for a moment before Anthony voiced the group's concern.  
  
"But are we really going to need it? I mean, we're going to have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, right? So I imagine we'll get some practical instruction this year."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a nervous glance, almost as though she was seeking his advice. When he shrugged noncommittally, she sighed and turned back to the group. "Well, we don't know who the new teacher is, or how they'll teach. This way we'll be able to learn what we want. Voldemort's a bigger threat that ever, and it can't hurt to study a bit more. Plus," she added, chancing another anxious look at Ron, who was staring determinedly at the floor, "Harry needs it."  
  
She lowered her voice to a whisper as though expecting him to burst in at any moment. "He's had a really hard summer, and he needs the D.A. to keep his mind off things."  
  
Ernie looked at her curiously. "What's gone on with him, then?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Ron answered first. "Too much," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Poor kid. Dunno how he's gonna get through this year."  
  
"He'll make it out all right," Hermione murmured in a tiny voice, as though trying to reassure herself. It was at this point that Padma spoke up, breaking the tension.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll spread word about the D.A. to the Ravenclaws... should I tell Cho?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, its better she's not told. If she comes and asks, we'll tell her, but I honestly don't think she'll care."  
  
Anthony nodded his agreement, and then grabbed his bag. "See you all around, then," he called as he followed Padma out of the carriage. Hannah waved after him and turned to pull out her robes. Ernie was speaking with Ron, who looked extremely tired. Hermione timidly placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "Suppose we should get back to Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I imagine so," the redhead replied, checking his badge. "We'll be seeing you, then," he called to the Hufflepuffs as he left.  
  
Hannah, who was gathering the pictures that were still on her seat, said, "We should probably go find Justin and Susan, too, Ern." He didn't respond, and Hannah noticed that he was still staring after the retreating backs of the Gryffindor prefects.  
  
"They going out?" he asked, his face creased in curious confusion.  
  
Hannah leaned into the hallway from beside him to look at the pair. "Mm? I think so. Thought so last year, 'smatter of fact." They stood there staring for a moment until the pair turned into a different compartment. "Quite the pair, aren't they?" mused Hannah. "Anyways, we should go."  
  
Ernie nodded and slowly pulled his eyes away from the hall. "Yeah, we should go find Justin," he agreed, and the two Hufflepuff prefects journeyed down the train in search of their friends. 


	3. Galleons In

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo Rowling, as you should very well know by now. Power to the Gryffindors!**

**A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter three. Don't you just love minor characters? Susan and her family are my obsession. They are just awesome! I love her fiesty spirit, and it was fun to bring her to life. Finally, Hogwarts gets realistic... come on, don't tell me you and your friends never bet on anything before... Oh, and I don't know if anyone in Britain actually says, "B.S.!" However, we use the phrase a lot here, and it felt natural for her to say. If you have any other suggestions, by all means share them... perhaps in the form of a review? Hint hint? Hee... you can never have too many reviews! Thanks!**

Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley were in a heated debate when Hannah and Ernie found them aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"The Death Eaters could be anywhere, you dolt! 'Dya honestly believe that they'll take a break because school's starting?" Susan was hollering with a look of total disbelief oh her face, which was deeply flushed. Hannah grinned as she sat down next to her, choosing to observe rather than join in for the moment.  
  
"They haven't done anything all summer!" Justin returned in outrage.  
  
"Except break out of Azkaban again," countered Susan defensively.  
  
Justin waved this aside with his hand and said, "But there weren't really guards; you know what I mean, no one's been killed or kidnapped or anything."  
  
Susan gave a shrill laugh, staring at Justin incredilously. "Are you so naïve as to believe that everything that happens is reported in the Prophet? Last year is MORE than enough proof that that publication is total b.s.! What, it IS!" she cried in response to Ernie's laughter.  
  
"And to think, I used to consider you shy and quiet," the prefect said, chuckling. Hannah shook her head, laughing as well. Susan Bones was the group newcomer, but Hannah had gotten to know her fairly well over their fifth year, largely due to the D.A.. The girl had quite a fiesty spirit, and she possessed a stubborness to rival Ernie's ego. Susan was the House debate champion, though Hannah couldn't understand how a person could argue for fun. Susan got great joy out of debating, and Hannah always backed off when she got that manic glint in her eye. A dangerous smile was playing on Susan's lips, and words were spilling out of her mouth at an amazing rate.  
  
"Not everything goes to the paper, honestly. My Aunt works in the Ministy, as you very well know, and there's a lot of funny stuff going on that keeps getting traced back to known Death Eaters. Without the dementors to guard Azkaban, the Ministry won't be able to contain anybody they catch, especially with this whole power shift and everything. These people are like the ultimate in power, and there's nothing we can do about it!" Susan threw up her hands in frustration; the mere thought of it was painful for her.  
  
"Well, if its any comfort to you, Harry wants to start the D.A. back up again," Hannah said in hopes of calming and comforting her friend. Susan always got worked up in thinking about the Death Eaters because her Uncle and his entire family were killed for their efforts in the most recent war.  
  
"But why--" started Justin, but Ernie headed him off.  
  
"Just in case. And apparently Harry needs it, according to Hermione, though I haven't got a clue what she meant by that."  
  
Hannah shrugged; she was at a loss as well. "She and Ron made it sound like something happened to Harry over the summer," she commented, crinkling her brow as she attempted to recall the actual conversation.  
  
"Hmm, no clue; Auntie's said next to nothing about him recently," said Susan, seeming determined to move to a different topic. Hannah stared at her inquisitively; she could always tell when Susan was trying to hide something.  
  
"Speaking of Hermione," Ernie piped suddenly, "Are she and Ron going out?  
  
"I dunno," said Justin, brightening. "They look pretty close."  
  
Susan frowned. "But they're always fighting," she commented.  
  
"True," agreed Justin, "But what if its like... I dunno... like flirting?"  
  
Hannah shrugged. "I thought they were going out last year, so shows what I know."  
  
"Well, I think this calls for a bet," said Susan matter-of-factly, mischeif playing in her smile.  
  
Justin laughed and dug a coin out his pocket. "Galleons in," he commanded cheerfully. "Give 'em to me if you think they are going out already."  
  
As Hannah passed him one of her last coins, Ernie said hesitantly, "I don't know about this."  
  
"Come on, Macmillan," encouraged Susan. "Make it an even split; there's no way they've already started going out."  
  
Ernie flipped the galleon over in his hands several times before handing it wistfully over to Justin. Susan began to complain in mock offense and stuck her tongue out at them teasingly. Justin smacked her playfully on her arm and then leaned over to look out the window. "Ah, we're here. Finally, I'm starved," he added, and his stomach grumbled as if to emphasize the statement. Hannah laughed appreciatively and told the others to hurry so that they could all ride together. The train pulled to a stop and the Hufflepuffs rushed through the throng of students to find an empty carriage to take them up to the castle.  
  
All of the returning students milled about the great hall, greeting old friends and marveling once again at the Enchanted ceiling, which was a brilliant shade of blue. Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Ernie found seats together between a group of fourth years and Zacharias Smith and his Quidditch buddies at the Hufflepuff table. They were just discussing how hungry they were when the new first years filed in, trembling anxiously.  
  
Hannah sighed with honest delight, remembering her own Sorting fondly. She had been terrified, of course, her pigtails quivering in a mix of excitement and apprehension. Hannah had spent a moment silently cursing her father for having a last name starting with the letter "A", which meant that she had to go first. As she clambered onto the stool, Hannah had shut her eyes as tight as she could, and the hat began to whisper in her ear. "Loyal... hard working... determined... without a doubt a HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Hannah shook her head to dispel these memories so that she could pay attention to the hat, which was now finishing its song about the four Houses that made up Hogwarts. While it had issued warnings about inter- House unity the previous year, the hat chose to stick with the traditional descriptions of the Houses for the time being. Hannah clapped appreciatively as two small girls were Sorted into Hufflepuff and then allowed her attention to drift, examining the different hairstyles of her classmates and trying to determine who were and weren't going out. After a few minutes, she realized Dumbledore had started his start-of-term speech, so she tried to focus on his words, wishing desperately for the actual feast to begin.  
  
"Another year is upon us, and it is my duty to address you with words of welcome. So—welcome, greetings, and fondest salutations! We have a few important notes to go over, but have no fear, you'll get your marvelous feast in a moment. First, all students need to remember that the Forbidden forest is, as its name suggests, Forbidden, so please do not stray towards its bounds. You are also reminded not to use magic in the corridors, lest your Houses lose valuable points. Quidditch tryouts will be next Monday, and, as a final note, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It is my great privelege to introduce to you Professor Vance. Thank you, professor. And now, let us eat!"  
  
Hannah smiled in satisfaction as the plates before her filled with food; the hall was full of gasps from the new first years who were not accustomed to such magical occurrences. Justin immediately stuffed a warm buttered roll into his mouth, but Ernie and Susan were both still staring at the staff table. "Another woman, huh?" Ernie commented thoughtfully. Susan was watching the older witch intently. "She doesn't seem too bad," she murmured, turning back to her friends. "Though I think I've heard the name before," she added.  
  
Hannah shrugged and took a small bite of potato. "So what 'dya reckon? I doubt she'll last."  
  
"What, with the curse and all?" chimed Justin. "Oh, she'll never make it. Not in a million years. We've never had a teacher lasted more'n a year," he added, his mouth full.  
  
Ernie, however, had taken a great interest in the new professor. "Don't underestimate her. Maybe she'll hold out longer than the rest."  
  
Hannah looked over at Ernie's plate and tapped on it. "Stop talking," she ordered, "I don't want to hear another word out of you until you've eaten like the rest of us." Justin sniggered heartily into his goblet but refrained from comment.  
  
"I agree with Ernie on this one," commented Susan, taking a bite of green beans. "She looks like she can take it."  
  
Hannah noticed that Susan was starting to look mischevious and sighed. "Oh no, Susan, I'm down to my last three galleons, and I was saving them for the first Hogsmeade trip. Can't we just bet sickles or something?"  
  
Justin shook his head and laughed. "No way, Botty. We play all or nothing. Send an owl home begging for more money if you feel the need, but you're not pulling out on us."  
  
"But—we're prefects!" protested Ernie weakly.  
  
"And neither of you have been as much fun since," countered Justin cooly.  
  
"Besides, it didn't stop you earlier," added Susan, not missing a beat. "Now, hand 'em over. I'll hold on to these."  
  
"Lose them and suffer," muttered Hannah as she handed over the golden coin.  
  
"Betting, are we?" came a bright voice from a few seats over, where Zacharias Smith was grinning stupidly.  
  
"Damn right, Z, so if you're smart, you'll pass over your galleon," said Susan casually without looking up. Hannah was amazed sometimes at how blunt Susan could be sometimes; she supposed it stemmed from the fact that Susan had hung out with the Quidditch players during her first few years at Hogwarts.  
  
"What on?" asked Zacharias delightedly.  
  
"New Defense teacher and the famous curse," Justin answered swiftly.  
  
"Oh, I'm in," Zacharias said. "She'll never make it," he added breezily, tossing Susan a shiny new galleon.  
  
"Oh, Zach," called Hannah, remembering her earlier conversation on the train. "The D.A.'s back on, we'll pass on info as we get it."  
  
The tall Hufflepuff shrugged but said, "Cool. Just lemme know," before turning back to his athletic friends, most of which were seventh years.  
  
Hannah returned her focus to her plate, and the conversation shifted to O.W.L. results. Dinner finished without incident, and Ernie and Hannah assisted in herding the new first years back to their common room. The fifth year prefects were in front and called out the password for the whole group to hear. "Pumpkin Juice!" A few first year girls tittered nervously, and within minutes, the common room was filled to capacity with chattering students. Hannah's favorite couch was taken, so the group retreated to a well-lit corner where they played a few rounds of exploding snap before bed. Ernie was the first to quit, claiming he'd fall asleep in class if he didn't go to bed soon, and Justin followed not long after. The girls moved to a now deserted sofa and talked for quite a while longer; Susan was a night owl and had no issue staying up into the wee hours of the morning, but Hannah was sufficiently exhausted by 1:00 when they finally retreated to their beds.  
  
Right before Hannah had lost all conciousness, Susan asked her in a whisper, "What's up with you and Ernie?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Hannah with a yawn, but she couldn't help thinking, not yet. Susan laughed and muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "Prefect love," and Hannah blushed. She fell asleep with the largest of grins on her face, and awoke the next morning in an exceptionally good mood.


	4. Hope and Homework

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter books or characters, I just pretend I do. You wouldn't sue a mental female, would you? I didn't think so.

**A/N:** Okay, so here you go. Thanks to Marshmello, Funny Gal, Peanuts107, and Saturn's Candlesticks for your lovely reviews. I know I haven't updated in forever, but whatever. This chapter is entirely fluffy and mostly pointless (a bit on the short side, sorry), so offer any suggestions you have… my muse is out playing in the snow. A good way to do this is to review… hint, hint. Enjoy!

_Chapter 4: Hopes and Homework_

The new term started without fanfare, and Thursday evening found the sixth year Hufflepuff friends gathered in the common room around a large table, discussing their history of magic homework. "How much history do we really need to know?" lamented Hannah to the group, tapping her pen idly on her parchment. Ernie shot her a withering look in reply, while Justin and Susan snickered. It was no secret that Ernie's favorite subject was history, and he was always attempting to justify its use and importance.

"History is everything! Why, without history, we wouldn't be the--"

Justin quickly slid a hand over his roommate's mouth, effectively silencing the boy. Seconds later, though, he released his friend with a yelp.

"What'd you do that for? That's gross, Ernie!" cried Justin, looking down at his hand in disgust.

"Did he lick you again? Honestly Justin, you're a wizard, just zap the idiot with a silencing charm next time," commented Susan with a laugh.

Hannah shook her head and turned back to her parchment. "Alright, so the 1811 ministry conference was the main reason for the centaurs leaving. What else?"

Ernie flipped through his text thoughtfully, Susan scanning the pages from over his shoulder. "There," she said, pointing to a small list concerning the conference. "'The centaurs did not agree with Minister Stump's revision of the 'beast' and 'being' classifications and did not feel they should be grouped alongside hags and vampires,'" she read aloud.

"Wasn't there something else about the Merpeople, too? Didn't they follow suit or something?" queried Justin, who was sucking the tip of his quill and staring at the fire. Ernie began to give an answer, but Hannah interrupted quickly.

"We don't need to know about them, just the centaurs. I think I can turn that into enough of a paper," she said, measuring how much she had down already.

"But Hannah, it's not just about the paper, it's about learning and understanding the information!"

The female in question merely raised an eyebrow at her fellow prefect and smirked. "You know, I'm reconsidering Susan's earlier proposal of a silencing charm."

Ernie grinned back at her, his eyes filled with the challenge. It was at this point that Justin coughed very pointedly, and Hannah realized Susan had her fist stuffed in her mouth to stop laughing.

"Oh, shut it, you," muttered the very pink prefect as she returned to her essay, thankful that she only needed two inches more.

* * *

The next morning, Hannah awoke to the racket that was Susan's puffskein-shaped alarm clock. The device always awoke Hannah instantly, but Susan seemed miraculously immune to its humming. 

"Get up! Turn off that clock!" Hannah hollered at her friend, throwing her pillow at the girl as was her usual morning routine. Susan groaned terrifically and rolled over to stare at her most obnoxious roommate.

"What, is the alarm bothering you?" asked Susan with a wicked grin. "I can't seem to recall how to turn it off…"

A second pillow came her way, and was quickly followed by a pair of shoes and a small novel. "Ah! Ouch! I get it!" Susan cried in aggravation grabbing her wand and sliding it into the hole in the puffskein's head.

"That's the weirdest alarm clock I've ever seen," commented Hannah dryly. "It's like you're performing brain surgery on it or something."

Susan shrugged. "Aunt Amelia gave it to me three years ago when Izelle got squashed. Stupid thing. Still, I like the clock. Charmed for wand recognition, you know."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I bloody well know, or I'd be able to shut the thing off on my own," she reminded her friend as she slid into her house robes. "Now hurry up and get yourself ready, I want to get to breakfast."

"Hannah, friend, unicorn of my dorm, please bestow upon your best girl friend another five minutes," pleaded Susan over-dramatically, placing a hand over her face theatrically. Another textbook found it's target in her face, and the girl got up rather quickly. "Okay! I surrender! Just let me plait my hair and we'll be off."

"In your pajamas?" asked Hannah, raising an eyebrow. "If you think Terry'll go for that, then by all means do." This time, a shoe was sent Hannah's way. "Ooh, I _fancy _Terry," continued Hannah in a breathless mockery of her friend, "He's just so I _smart_ and _lovely_ and--"

Hannah suddenly found that her voice had disappeared. "Don't doubt my silencing powers!" called Susan jovially on her way to the bathroom, and Hannah laughed in her head. It was odd how well they knew each other now, even though they had hardly talked for years. War times could do strange things to a person, she realized. Very strange, indeed.

* * *

"I got an A? Only an acceptable?" Ernie was devastated. "An _acceptable_? Me?" 

Susan waved her paper triumphantly in his face. "I got exceeds-expectations," she taunted in a singsong voice.

"You still beat Justin," offered Hannah with a smile. Ernie simply looked back at her in horror.

"I would hope so! I'd be depressed if I hadn't!" he exclaimed, and Justin smacked him in the back of the head with his battered copy ofThe History of the Wizarding World (the abridged version).

"Keep the abuse to a minimum, Finch-Fletchly," advised Anthony Goldstein, who was walking behind them with a smirk. Hannah noticed idly that Anthony was holding hands with Padma, who gave her a small wink.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Anthony! Padma! Together? Brilliant!" cried Susan, a huge grin lighting up her face. The pair blushed as one, and Padma murmured something about it having taken long enough. Susan then turned her wicked grin to her Hufflepuff friends.

"Funny… all the prefects seem to be pairing up. What exactly did the Head girl instruct you to do this year?"

Hannah's jaw dropped in disbelief, and Ernie's eyes grew round as galleons. The entire group had stopped moving, and Padma and Anthony were watching the conversation with amused expressions.

"What? Aren't you going to smack her, then?" asked Justin just before the silence turned awkward. "Oh, come on now, you smack me over everything!"

Ernie hesitated a moment, then started to walk towards the great hall again. "Maybe no one told you, Justin," he said as they started down a short staircase, "but it's impolite to hit a witch."

Susan grinned wildly at this, but Ernie spoke again before she could respond.

"There are more creative ways to get back at them."


End file.
